Czarno  biały?
by mechalice
Summary: <html><head></head>Czy Sasuke da radę znaleźć w życiu sens inny niż pragnienie zemsty na bracie? I jaki wpływ mają jego działania na życie innych ludzi? SasuNaruNeji</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Fik ma dwie mamusie – mnie i Kasicę jest z pairingu SasuNaruNeji. W sumie to miał być po prostu angst, ale w międzyczasie wytworzyło się nam coś innego. Trochę telenowelą trąci. xD Ale żeby nie wyglądało zbyt telenowelowato, to związku z tym narracja leci trochę skokowo, scenkami, a nie ciągiem przyczyna-skutek. **

**I w rzeczywistości, mimo takiego określenia pairingu, to nie jest trójkąt w takim ujęciu, jaki Wam się może kojarzyć. :P To rzecz nieco innego rodzaju, ale cóż – mam nadzieję, że komuś z Was, moi drodzy, przypadnie do gustu.  
>Jakby przypadło lub nie przypadło, wiecie, gdzie możecie mnie o tym poinformować, prawda? :)<br>PS Przepraszam bardzo za brak łącznika tytule. Niestety nie chce zbytnio współpracować i musiałam użyć spacji. Mam nadzieję, że to Wam nie przeszkadza. :)  
><strong>

_Czarno-biały?_

Część pierwsza.

Sasuke przypatrzył się uważnie podłużnemu pudełeczku z czerwonej laki i pieszczotliwie przesunął palcami po rzeźbionym wieczku. W środku tkwiło jedno z kadzidełek, które wręczył mu Naruto, kiedy podczas jednej z misji odwiedzili klasztor na granicy krajów Ognia i Wiatru. Pamiętał, o co się modlił, patrząc na wznoszący się prostymi smużkami dym z dwóch trociczek zapalonych za rodziców. Pomyślał wówczas: „Chcę, żeby Itachi zginął z moich rąk.". Tkwiło mu to w głowie wtedy cztery lata, a w chwili obecnej już…  
>Sasuke wykrzywił wargi.<br>… ponad dziesięć. O kilka lat ponad dziesięć, a on nadal t k w i ł w tym samym miejscu, w jakim znajdował się wtedy! I w jego życiu, mimo prób odnalezienia sensu innego niż zemsta, nie zmieniło się nic!

„Zrezygnuj z zemsty, Sasuke", mówił Naruto. „Zrezygnuj. Masz mnie, jesteś szczęśliwy. Bo potrzebujesz czegoś więcej, potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze." Też myślał, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej, ale to było jak klątwa. Zamieszkanie razem z Naruto niczego nie dało – rano nadal budził się z przeświadczeniem, że ma kolejny zmarnowany dzień przed sobą. Sądził, że ten niepokój, ciążący mu w żołądku niczym ciężka ołowiana kula, może da radę wytrzebić poprzez niezobowiązujące sypianie z innymi ludźmi, ale trochę się zawiódł. Związek trójosobowy, w który wplątał się z własnej głupoty, wprowadzał go w depresję, ilekroć zauważał, jak Neji powoli popada w konflikt ze swoim klanem i jego okazyjne picie herbaty u niego na ganku przeradza się w codzienność niemającą już nic wspólnego z okazyjnością. Hyuuga zajął w końcu jeden niewielki pokoik na parterze, a Sasuke poczuł się tak jakby mu ktoś zatrzasnął okiennice i przez resztę życia miał siedzieć w rogu ciemnego pokoju, nie ruszając się z niego ani na krok.  
>Jedynym wyjściem było ponowne rozważenie udania się na poszukiwania Itachiego.<p>

Stał teraz przy biurku w swoim pokoju i ściskał w dłoni pudełeczko z laki.  
>W którym właściwie miejscu popełnił błąd? I ile ich było?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Część druga.

Pewnego gorącego wieczoru, siedząc za kubkiem słodkiej herbaty, Naruto zapytał:

– Czy nie czujesz się czasem samotny? Tak bardzo, że wydaje ci się, że na świecie jesteś tylko ty i nikt więcej?

To był dość późny wieczór połowy czerwca. Sasuke nie zrozumiał takiego wyrwanego z kontekstu ich braku rozmowy pytania. Potarł swoje zmęczone od długiej pracy oczy i popatrzył na Naruto ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

– Odwala ci już? – rzucił, szeleszcząc stronami papierów, które uzupełniali w ramach kary za niesubordynację. A ściślej za kolejną, brzemienną w zniszczenia kłótnię. Ofiar nie było, jedynie Sasuke miał nieco nadwerężony nadgarstek, a Naruto poobijane żebra.

Naruto wydął wargi w obrażonym geście małego dziecka.

– Czemu odwala?

– To nie jest normalne rozmawiać o takich sprawach – odparł Sasuke, przyrównując dwie kolumny i sprawdzając, czy obliczenia się zgadzają. To że ninja w ogóle musieli wykonywać (nawet w ramach kary) robotę księgowych, to już przekraczało wszelkie granice! A jak się pomylą, to co? – Szczególnie w takiej sytuacji.

– To jakie sytuacje są dobre?

– Żadne – Sasuke nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami.

– No dobra – Naruto zmierzwił sobie włosy na karku i odchylił się na krześle do tyłu. – No to może… Co ci się ostatnio śniło? Mnie że ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, no nie, to ja wstaję (a było tak wcześnie rano, że było nawet ciemno; hmmm, może to nawet była jeszcze noc) i człapię po tej podłodze, i otwieram te drzwi, no i słuchaj, tam za nimi stał taki koleś w okularach, no i on powiedział: Dzień dobry, Naruto, wygrałeś darmową wycieczkę i zapas ramenu na rok. Tylko, kurde, jak się obudziłem, to już ani tego kuponu na wycieczkę, ani ramenu nie było.

– Cudowny sen – zgrzytnął Sasuke. – Umieram z zazdrości.

– No a tobie co się śniło?

Brunet odsunął dokumenty sprzed nosa i odpowiedział powoli:

– Nic mi się nie śni. Nie śnię od… od bardzo dawna – dodał wymijająco. – Nie powinno cię to w ogóle obchodzić.

– Chodzi o twojego brata, prawda? – zapytał Naruto bezpośrednio, nie stosując żadnych wybiegów czy wykrętów umożliwiających stanięcie do tematu nie twarzą, ale bokiem. Naruto zawsze stawał z tematami oko w oko, nieważne jak trudne i niewygodne by były.

Sasuke prawie zjeżył się w sobie.

– Nie twoja sprawa.

– Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – powiedział Naruto ze zdziwieniem lekko tylko słyszalnym w głosie. – Skoro to dotyczy ciebie, Sasuke, a jesteś moim przyjacielem, to dotyczy także i mnie. Wiesz – zawiesił głos na chwilę – jeśli chcesz… możesz mi powiedzieć o wszystkim. Zawsze.

– O czym do jasnej cholery miałbym ci opowiadać? – Sasuke ze źle ukrywaną złością odsunął krzesło od stolika i szybkim krokiem podszedł do okna. Zamknął oczy i wsparł dłonie o parapet.

– O czym chcesz.

Sasuke prychnął i zacisnął ręce mocniej na chłodnym parapecie. Słońce już prawie zaszło. Ostatnie pomarańczowe błyski przeciskały się między budynkami i świeciły w okno w którym stał. Kilkakrotnie przejechał dłońmi po twarzy i westchnął głośno.

– Chcesz, żebym ci opowiedział historyjkę na dobranoc? Dobrze. Dobrze – powtórzył – opowiem ci. Trochę czasu już minęło, wtedy miałem skończone osiem lat. Wracałem do domu ze szkoły. – Głos chłopaka stał się pozbawiony wyrazu, jakby mówił przez jakąś długą rurę, która pochłania tony i końcówki głosek, zostawiając tylko suchą informację. – Było dość późno, ćwiczenia się przeciągnęły albo może gdzieś z kimś poszedłem, nieważne. Uliczka, którą zawsze wracałem była pusta i cicha. Kiedy wszedłem do domu, zastałem matkę i ojca rozpłatanych kataną przez brata. A on stał tam i się uśmiechał. A potem chciał mnie zabić i… – Sasuke urwał na chwilę. – Teraz ja chcę go zabić. To powinienem zrobić.

Chłopak poruszył się przy parapecie i uchylił okno. Firanka nawet się nie drgnęła; nie było wiatru.

– Podobało ci się? – zapytał chwilę później Sasuke z jakimś szyderstwem czającym się za słowami. – Jeśli chcesz, mogę wyszczegółowić każdą cholerną sekundę, każdy oddech i spojrzenie. Tylko powiedz – przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę policzka aż go zabolało.

Ciepła dłoń Naruto znalazła się na jego ramieniu. Brunet wzdrygnął się.

– Jeśli chcesz, możemy tak postać razem przez chwilę – szepnął Naruto.

– Nie chcę – wysyczał Sasuke przez zęby, ale nie odsunął się. Tylko patrzył na ulicę za oknem i niebo jeszcze czerwone na horyzoncie, ale już granatowe kiedy spojrzeć w górę. Było gorąco i parno. Padało niemalże co drugi dzień. Cholerna pora deszczowa. – Niczego od ciebie nie chcę.

– Szczerze mówiąc, trochę mi teraz, hm, głupio. – Naruto jakby nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co powiedział Uchiha. – Wcale nie chciałem, żeby nasza rozmowa była taka nieprzyjemna.Ja po prostu… po prostu nie chcę, żebyś uważał mnie za swojego wroga, bo nim nie jestem. Sasuke – Naruto wbił paznokcie w ramię Uchihy, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała jakaś zdeterminowana nutka – zawsze możesz mnie poprosić o cokolwiek i ja to zrobię. Dlatego że jesteś moim przyjacielem, dlatego że jesteś podobny do mnie.

– Ja mam być do ciebie podobny? – powiedział Sasuke z niedowierzaniem. – Naprawdę myślisz, że m y jesteśmy do siebie podobni? Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie akurat my?

– Tak. Ja jestem sam i ty jesteś sam, a nie chcesz. Ja czasami jestem tak bardzo sam, że jak przychodzę do pustego mieszkania i widzę, że nikogo w nim nie ma (nawet roślinki więdną, bo nie mam czasu ich regularnie podlewać), to chcę tylko położyć się spać i przeczekać do jutra, aż nie pójdę do pracy. Tam przynajmniej jest ktoś, z kim mogę porozmawiać. Więc może… – urwał na chwilę i również zapatrzył się w spokojną ulicę tam na dole. Czerwona łuna już zniknęła za budynkami, a niebo wyglądało jak ciemnoniebieski brokat, mieniący się tysiącami jasnych gwiazd. – Czemu nie moglibyśmy spróbować być samotni we dwóch? Może z czasem ten kokon samotności się rozpłynie i z naszej podwójnej samotności zrobi się wcale nie samotność, tylko jej przeciwieństwo. Może bylibyśmy szczęśliwi.

– Może – odpowiedział dziwnie zachrypniętym głosem.

Słowa Naruto jakby poruszyły coś w Sasuke. Drgnęła w nim jakaś zakurzona od lat struna i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ten chłopak, który stoi obok niego, chociaż nie wie nic ani tym, co zdarzyło się w dzielnicy klanu Uchiha dziewięć lat temu, ani o samym Sasuke, potrafi pokazać mu, jak to wygląda z drugiej strony. Patrząc na siebie z tej drugiej strony, Sasuke uświadomił sobie, że nawet jeśli wytnie siebie z czystej nienawiści, nie będzie szczęśliwy, a właśnie samotny..  
>Sam.<br>Samsamsamsam…  
>Tylko… czy nie o to chodziło?<p>

Musiał się nad tym zastanowić głębiej. Nie mógł po prostu stwierdzić, że:

– Może we dwóch moglibyśmy.

… a dopiero potem się zastanawiać. To chyba było oszukiwanie samego siebie. Bo może Sasuke właśnie powinien być sam? Zogniskowany tylko na tym jednym celu, a resztę ignorujący?

Naruto uśmiechnął się, a potem przybliżył się i jego głowa wylądowała na barku Sasuke.

– Wyrwę cię z tego koszmaru, Sasuke – powiedział szeptem. – Obudzę cię i zobaczysz, że świat nie opiera się tylko na Itachim i tylko na zemście. Obudzę cię, a ty zobaczysz, że świat z innej perspektywy, z naszej nowej dwuosobowej perspektywy, będzie wyglądał inaczej. Chciałbym, żebyś to zobaczył, wiesz? Żebyś spróbował mieć kogoś, na kim zawsze możesz polegać.

– Mhm – powiedział Sasuke i odgarnął grzywkę opadającą na twarz.

Naruto zachichotał cicho nadal przylepiony do pleców Uchihy.

– To dobrze, cieszę się. Serio. Tak się cieszę, że nawet mi się gorąco zrobiło. Ale to może przez pogodę. Jest po dziewiątej, a na dworze nadal jest pewnie około dwudziestu stopni. Cóż, na to nic nie poradzę, ale co powiesz, żebyśmy się pospieszyli z tymi tam papierzyskami i poszli już do domu? Mam totalnie dosyć.

Sasuke na próbę złapał Naruto za dłoń. Była bardzo ciepła i miękka, o niezbyt długich trochę krzywych palcach.  
>Nie – puścił jego rękę – jeszcze nie zdecydował. Za szybko. Tak nie można.<p>

– Przecież nie zostało dużo – mruknął i odszedł do biurka, oceniając liczbę pozostałych do wypełnienia druczków. – To zajmie nie więcej, jak pół godziny.

– To prawie godzina – jęknął Naruto idący w ślad za nim. – Wyobraź sobie, że strasznie nie chce mi się niczego liczyć i uzupełniać. A szczególnie, uh, tamtego o zawartości magazynów. To ma chyba z dziesięć stron!

– Tego? – Uchiha przekartkował papiery. Nie było wcale aż tak źle. – To tylko kilka kolumn.

Naruto zacisnął powieki i odetchnął głęboko, jakby próbował sobie coś szybko przekalkulować.

– Sasuke, ja naprawdę miałem na myśli, że możemy spróbować – powiedział Naruto przyklękając przy krześle Sasuke i patrząc mu w oczy. – Jeżeli nie, to trudno. Najwyżej trochę mnie zaboli, aleee… no trudno. Nie można niczego wymagać na siłę, no nie.

Naruto uchwycił rękę Sasuke i przytknął sobie do ust.  
>Jak płynna może być męska seksualność? Czy może roztopić się na tyle, aby Sasuke zakochał się w Naruto? Czy w ogóle jest płynna?... i może przybrać kształt zależny od sytuacji?<p>

Naruto całował palce jego prawej dłoni, kostki, nadgarstek i wnętrze dłoni. To trochę łaskotało, trochę podniecało Sasuke, który z czymś na kształt oczarowania patrzył na niebieskie oczy Naruto prześwitujące za grzywki płowych włosów. Te oczy mrużyły się i przymykały, a wargi zmysłowo muskały jego rękę.  
>Niewykluczone, że to był tylko impuls. Jakiś odgórny. Atawistyczny. A może to nie było nic, może wszystko szło tak jak zwykle – bez przyczyny. Nie wszystko trzeba od razu wyjaśniać.<br>Sasuke po prostu nagle odkrył, że Naruto trzyma dłoń na jego kroczu i pieści go przez materiał, a sam Sasuke całkowicie otwarcie całuje go w usta. Całość potoczyła się potem tak szybko, że nim właściwie zdążył się zastanowić, jaka to w sumie jest ta jego seksualność, już twardniał pod palcami i ustami blondyna.

„No tak", pomyślał później, trzymając długopis w dłoni i bezsilnie wpatrując się druczki. Wiedział, że już się nie skupi. Wyobrażał sobie teraz, jak Naruto zostawia kubek z herbatą, wstaje z krzesła i ponownie pada przed nim na kolana. Jak jego wilgotny język raz jeszcze…

– Mieszkam bliżej – odezwał się Naruto do niezbyt przytomnego Sasuke. Palce miał zaplecione na uchu żółtego kubka i uśmiechał się do niego.

Rzeczywiście mieszkał trochę bliżej.

Była godzina druga w nocy, deszcz lał się z czarnego nieba, tak jakby nigdy nie miał przestać. Sasuke pił wystygłą od dawna już kawę i patrzył na deszcz, nie myśląc ani o tym co pije, ani czy bogom musi się bardzo nudzić w niebiosach, że obmyślają takie trwające kilka dni ulewy. To ostatecznie nic takiego, po prostu nadeszła pora deszczowa i nie było w niej nic więcej do zastanawiania się. Deszcz stukał o parapet i szyby jakby ktoś raz po raz rzucał w kierunku okien garście żwiru i Sasuke nie umiał się skupić nawet na tak prostej myśli o pogodzie. Właściwie teraz siedział tylko przy biurku w ciemności gęstej i czarnej jak jego zimna kawa. Z tą tylko różnicą, że niebo od czasu do czasu przecinały jasnoniebieskie zygzaki błyskawic, a kawa… cóż, kawa jest tylko kawą. Pierwszą nowego dnia, ale nawet pierwsza kawa wypijana o drugiej w nocy jest nadal tylko zwyczajnym, gorzkim napojem i w związku z tym spoczywała spokojnie w filiżance.

Lampka na biurku była wyłączona, pióro leżało nietknięte na stosie formularzy, które już dawno powinny zostać wypełnione. Stan ten trwał mniej więcej od godziny, kiedy uznał ostatecznie, że późna deszczowa noc (ani wcześniej wieczór spędzony razem z Naruto), kiedy jest tak gorąco i wilgotno zdecydowanie nie pozwala na cokolwiek wymagające myślenia. Ten cholerny długotrwały deszcz sprawił, że się spocił mimo braku większego wysiłku. Miał mokry kark, czoło i plecy. Wolał nawet nie myśleć, co się stanie z tym kawałkiem chleba, który pozostawił na stole, ale nie miał ochoty schodzić do kuchni. Do rana pewnie już spleśnieje…

Dopił kawę dwoma łykami, nie krzywiąc się w ogóle, chociaż nie cierpiał pić zimnej, i odłożył filiżankę na blat. Stuknęła w tej samej chwili, w której błyskawica przecięła niebo. Sasuke przez okno swojej sypialni patrzył na jasną nitkę przeszywającą atrament nieba, a gdy jej poblask już znikł mu z oczu, wstał od biurka.

Zegarek wskazywał prawie trzecią, kiedy mył zęby. Ochlapał twarz chłodną wodą, otrząsnął się trochę i wytarł starym, spranym ręcznikiem. Skóra zaczerwieniła się od szorstkiego materiału i patrząc w lustro, nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego twarz może mieć kolor inny niż porcelanowo blady. W zimnym świetle halogenów podrażnione policzki niemalże raziły swoim różem.To było dziwne. Zawsze myślał, że kto jak kto, ale on jest wystarczająco jasno określony, żeby być czarno-biały. Żeby mógł być czarno-biały bez miejsca na cokolwiek innego. Najwyraźniej Naruto mu namieszał. Może… może tak naprawdę powinien być sam? Wiecznie na zawsze sam, oddany tylko jednemu celowi? Ale… czy to, czy właśnie to było jego jedynym marzeniem? Czy tam nie ma miejsca już w ogóle na nic innego?  
>Nie wiedział; deszcz i wiatr huczały mu w uszach.<br>Strzepnął ręcznik i odwiesił go na haczyk przy drzwiach. Bieliznę wrzucił do kosza na pranie. Stojąc nago przed dość dużym lustrem w granatowej łazience, z dziwnym zastanowieniem musnął jeszcze znamię pozostawione przez Orochimaru. Jego „wyjście awaryjne", dzięki któremu jego życie mogłoby wyglądać trochę inaczej, gdyby zdecydował się szukać siły u Sannina.  
>Nie zdecydował się.<p>

Spał aż do szóstej; nie śniło mu się nic.

Wizyta w urzędzie hokage, gdzie poszedł odnieść wypełnione z rana dokumenty, była dziwnie rozlazła. Przypominała coś lepkiego, co przypadkiem przyczepiło ci się do buta i z każdym krokiem czujesz, jak ciągnie się u twojej podeszwy, jak się rozciąga i swoją niepotrzebną obecnością wypełnia minuty. Bezowocne długie minuty pełne przytakiwania, podpisywania i formowania oczywistych wniosków. Niepotrzebne.

Kiedy wyszedł, deszcz jeszcze nie padał, ale w szaroburym niebie już wyczuwało się obietnicę ulewy. Treningi zostały odwołane. Z budki niedaleko budynku zadzwonił do mieszkania Naruto. Nie odebrał, więc pewnie go nie było.  
>Sasuke mógł więc tylko wrócić do domu i spędzić dzień na niczym konkretnym. Mógł na przykład poczytać jakąś powieść sensacyjną wygrzebaną z biblioteczki w salonie albo włączyć telewizor i leżąc na kanapie obejrzeć serię reklam proszków do prania i położyć się wcześnie spać. Ale mógł też, mimo że ćwiczenia drużynowe zostały odwołane, samemu potrenować.<br>I właśnie to ostatnie wybrał.

Uchiha nie sądził, że już zaczynający siąpić kapuśniaczek i mimo wczesnej godziny całkiem parne powietrze w czymś mu przeszkodzą. To nie było ważne. Niekorzystna aura była mu nawet na rękę – w końcu ninja nie zawsze walczy pod bezchmurnym niebem i ze słońcem w plecy. Poza tym, nie ukrywajmy, życie towarzyskie osiemnastoletniego Sasuke Uchihy było wybujałe jak ogród na pustyni. Dlatego też znalezienie kogoś, kto chciałby potrenować z nim w deszczu było jak jeden do tysiąca. Właściwie nawet nie szukał.  
>Przeszedł przez miasto, później przebył niecałe pół kilometra utwardzonego (choć w tej chwili raczej dość miękkiego od ciągłych ulew) traktu i wyszedł na pole treningowe. Spodziewał się, że będzie sam i na zielonej trawie, mokrej od nocnego deszczu, stał sam.<br>Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko przez nos. Powietrze było ciężkie, duszne i nieprzyjemnie wilgotne.

Ćwiczył – brodząc w trawie po kolana, z już kropiącą na kark mżawką, rozgrzewał kolejne partie mięśni, ale coś mu przerwało zanim tak właściwie na dobre zaczął. Sasuke zatrzymał się wpół ruchu. Kilkanaście metrów od niego na obszarze pojawił się Neji Hyuuga. Jego mina była wyrazem powściągliwego zdziwienia, że ktoś w ogóle przyszedł na pole treningowe. Ale Neji tylko krótko pozdrowił Sasuke i natychmiast się odwrócił. Najwyraźniej on również nie należał do osób, które z własnej woli chciałyby przebywać z Uchihą.

– Może sparing? – Sasuke zaskoczył głośnym pytaniem odchodzącego chłopaka.

Hyuuga zmierzył Uchihę wzrokiem, unosząc wysoko brodę. Chwilę później na jego ustach pojawił się mały, skrzywiony uśmieszek i jednak przystał na propozycję.

Deszcz zaczął padać wielkimi ciepłymi kroplami, kiedy już wymienili pierwsze ciosy i stanęli naprzeciw siebie gotowi do następnego ruchu.  
>Ten sparing nie był szczególnie piękny – ciosy padające z obu stron były niedokładne, a gardy dziurawe jak sita. To była bardziej gorączkowa wymiana uderzeń i czekanie na to, który z nich pomyli się wcześniej; straci równowagę i runie na ziemię bez szans na szybkie salto do tyłu i kontynuowanie.<p>

– Wygrałem – powiedział Neji dłuższą chwilę później, kiedy Sasuke poślizgnął się przy kopnięciu i wystarczył tylko delikatny dotyk, by upadł plecami w błoto, z Hyuugą przyciskającym jego nogi do ziemi. – Nie wiem, na czym się skupiałeś, ale na pewno nie byłem to ja, Uchiha.

Na czym… się skupiał? Sasuke parsknął lekko nosem. Nie wiedział, o czym tak właściwie myślał dzisiejszego ranka. Trochę było o bezsensie, o Itachim, o tym co musi zrobić i o tym, że Naruto chyba ma misję, więc nawet jeśli pójdzie do jego mieszkania, to go tam nie zastanie, więc nie ma na co liczyć. Ten poranek cały był pełen nienormalnie dziwnych niekonkretnych myśli. Nic nie wynikało z niczego, wszystko istniało obok siebie, nie łącząc się w żaden sposób w jakąś koncepcję. A powinien już wymyślić coś konkretnego.

Wtedy już całkiem mocno padało. Całą koszulkę miał mokrą, a wilgotne ciemne włosy Nejiego wiły się na niej, zlewając z materiałem w niemalże jeden odcień – ciemny brąz i czerń w niektórych sytuacjach jest nie do odróżnienia. Szczególnie jeżeli nawet nie chcesz jej odróżnić i tylko patrzysz w górę, na ciemne chmury i padający deszcz. Kolor włosów Hyuugi nie miał najmniejszego znaczenia – równie dobrze mogłyby być zielone lub niebieskie. To przecież i tak nie zmieniłoby niczego. Sasuke właśnie się pomylił i leżał w błocie, a koszulka nieprzyjemnie lepiła mu się do łopatek.

– Rewanż? – zapytał patrząc prosto w jasne oczy chłopaka, blokującego jego uda. Był dość ciężki i trzymał go całkiem mocno. Gdyby teraz się rzucił i spróbował go przewrócić, bez zdekoncentrowania długowłosego, nie miałby szans. Cała uwaga Nejiego była skierowana na patrzącego w ołowiane niebo Sasuke. Uchiha mrugnął; na powiece rozbiła mu się kropla deszczu i woda spłynęła pomiędzy rzęsy, mażąc mu widok. Zielone plamy od trawy na spodniach Nejiego zdały się być na tę jedną chwilę bardziej rozmyte i mokre, a sam Neji jakoś rzeczywiście skłonny do zgodzenia się i na tę propozycję. Ale chwila minęła; lewe oko Sasuke znowu widziało wyraźnie.

– Nie dzisiaj, następnym razem. Kiedyś – odpowiedział Neji. A potem wstał i nie oglądając się wcale, zniknął z pola treningowego. Zajęło mu to tylko chwilkę; jakby w jednym momencie stał na wyprostowanych nogach obok Sasuke i poprawiał swoją zmierzwioną kitkę, a w drugim już wędrował traktem do Wioski.

Sasuke zacisnął palce na mokrej trawie. Ściana deszczu przybrała na mocy i opadła na niego, mocząc do reszty całe ubranie. No tak. To chyba chodzi o coś takiego. Nie uda mu się nic, dopóki nie się nie zdecyduje. Naprawdę musi to zrobić. Nie może przecież pozwolić sobie na takie porażki, nawet jeśli zdarzają mu się tylko z winy przypadku.

Dwa dni później, rano, Sasuke ponownie spotkał Nejiego na polu treningowym. Chociaż tamtego dnia deszcz nie padał, znowu było ich tylko dwóch. Sytuacja, w jakiej znalazł się Sasuke też była jaśniejsza od owego ołowianego nieba – tamtego dnia decyzja została już podjęta. Uchiha nie wiedział jednak, czy była to dobra decyzja.


	3. Chapter 3

Część trzecia.

Białe sztywne prześcieradło owinęło mu się wokół nóg, splątując kostki. Sasuke otworzył oko i spojrzał na zegarek stojący na podłodze po lewej stronie łóżka. Po siódmej. Tabliczki z minutami przesuwały się z cichym trzaskiem – Naruto wynalazł ten stary zegar na jakimś targu staroci, a Sasuke nie potrafił się zmusić, żeby go wyrzucić, skoro chodził całkiem dobrze. Jeśli oczywiście pamiętało się, żeby nastawiać go co jakiś czas; lubił trochę się spóźniać.

Uchiha powoli usiadł na materacu, zrzucając z siebie pogniecione okrycie. Spłynęło na ziemię, zakrywając zalegające na podłodze ubrania. Ani jedno z nich nie wyglądało na pomarańczowe sportowe spodnie Naruto. Sasuke kopnął porozrzucane ciuchy i przypatrzył się plecom mężczyzny, z którym spędził ostatni wieczór. Były delikatnie złotawe i ładnie schodziły w szczupłe biodra i całkiem zgrabne pośladki. Przesunął dłonią po spływających po łopatkach ciemnych jedwabistych włosach i klepnął go lekko w bok, sprawdzając, czy się obudzi. Ale nie, mruknął coś tylko niezrozumiale i nadal wciskał twarz w twardą Uchihową poduszkę, nie wykazując nawet najmniejszych chęci wybicia się ze snu. Sasuke jeszcze raz pogłaskał gładkie loki i zdecydował się wstać.

W łazience szybko wziął prysznic i umył zęby. Szczoteczka Naruto tkwiąca w kubku obok kranu była twarda jak kamień; jego misja trwała już kilka dni i wyglądało na to, że przeciągnie się jeszcze przynajmniej o jakiś tydzień. W sumie dobrze.  
>Mieszkali ze sobą prawie dwa lata. Przez całe te dwa lata wytworzyło się między nimi coś w rodzaju oszczędnego przywiązania emocjonalnego i nieco bardziej rozwiniętego przywiązania fizycznego. Może była to w rzeczywistości jakaś bardziej ekonomiczna wersja miłości. Taka skoncentrowana na aspektach czysto fizycznych,a resztę pomijająca pewnym siebie milczeniem.<br>Sasuke zwykle stawiał sprawy dość jasno i Naruto raczej wiedział, że w sprawach wierności na Uchihę liczyć nie może. Za pierwszym razem dużo było trzaskania drzwiami, tłuczenia talerzy i krzyku, ale ostatecznie chyba to sobie uświadomił. Potem już nie krzyczał, tylko zaciskał mocno usta i na bardzo długo znikał z domu. Sasuke nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak właściwie blondyn się z tym czuje, bo… cóż, on sam czuł się z tym dobrze.

Zresztą nawet jakby miał szczególną ochotę pofilozofować, wolał rozmyślać na inne tematy. Bardziej przyziemne i łatwe. Ostatnio na przykład uznał, że Neji Hyuuga (ten sam, z którym zdarzało mu się sparować kilkanaście razy na miesiąc) wygląda stanowczo za dobrze, żeby mógł pozostać tylko okazjonalnym partnerem treningowym. Tak jakoś mu się pomyślało i w jednej chwili jakby Hyuugę oświetliło inne światło, uwydatniające wszystko to, co spodobało się Sasuke. Miał smukłe biodra, długie włosy i piękną twarz o dużych perłowych oczach. Kiedy patrzył na niego z bliska, jak leżał na ziemi po jakimś bardziej wyczerpującym sparingu, dziwił się, jakim sposobem jego długie rzęsy jeszcze nie poplątały się na amen. I chciał ich dotknąć. Chciał zgnieść te biodra w mocnym uścisku, przycisnąć go do ziemi i czuć, jak drgają pod nim te solidnie wyćwiczone mięśnie. Pragnienie było silniejsze niż sens, czy konieczność tego działania. Pragnienie sprawiało, że na sam dotyk gładkich włosów Nejiego, ciało Sasuke przechodził dreszcz z upodobaniem koncentrujący w okolicach jego jąder. Za jedną noc z Nejim oddałby piętnaście nocy z Naruto. Za jedną noc z Nejim oddałby…

Ale jedna noc z Nejim pozostawała wtedy w strefie nie bardzo spełnialnej. Domyślał się, że duma Hyuugi nie pozwoli mu zgodzić się na zwyczajną propozycję. Sasuke byłby zresztą bardzo zawiedziony, gdyby Neji tak po prostu się zgodził, żeby pójść z nim do łóżka. Wtedy chyba straciłby cały swój urok niedostępnego, niedotykalnego piękna, które samą swoją egzystencją prosi o jakieś bardzo stanowcze działanie.  
>Niemalże gorączkowo zaczął szukać jakiejś okazji, a ona praktycznie sama nawinęła mu się pod rękę. Wystarczyło raz przy śniadaniu przejrzeć kalendarz należący do Uzumakiego; blondyn miał zapisane w nim daty urodzin wszystkich swoich znajomych. A trzeciego lipca Neji Hyuuga kończył dwadzieścia jeden lat – urodziny były dobrą okazją. Sasuke pomyślał, że jeżeli chodzi o pewne sytuacje, to ma aż za dużo szczęścia.<p>

Zaprosił go wieczorem na coś do jedzenia do swojego domu. Nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia, co to będzie; liczyło się tylko to, ile toastów Neji zdecyduje się wznieść za swoje zdrowie i pomyślność. Mimo oporów i stwierdzenia, że on właściwie nie pije i nie lubi alkoholu, Uchiha zachęcał go tak wymownie, że ostatecznie długowłosy w kuchni całkiem nieźle wstawiony. Sasuke spod półprzymkniętych powiek z fascynacją obserwował, jak twarz chłopaka czerwienieje pod wpływem wypitego wina i jak gorączkowym ruchem walczy z ciasnym kołnierzykiem koszulki. Niewątpliwie zrobiło mu się trochę gorąco, skoro tak walczy z guzikami niechcącej się rozpiąć koszuli.

– Byłeś kiedyś u mnie w domu? – zapytał ni z tego, ni z owego Sasuke.

Neji pokręcił głową. Czemu Sasuke tak nagle o to zapytał?

– Pewnie powinienem cię oprowadzić – Sasuke klasnął w ręce i nieco zbyt radośnie jak na siebie wstał z krzesła.

– Wcale nie musisz – odpowiedział Neji. – I tak miałem się niedługo wybierać do domu… Myślę, że trochę przesadziłem. Ja właściwie nie lubię alkoholu.

– Raz możesz – Sasuke uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i pociągnął Nejiego za sobą.

Zaskakująco łatwo dał się prowadzić Sasuke po śliskiej drewnianej podłodze prawie pustego korytarza. Być może dość mocno szumiało mu już w głowie i w takiej sytuacji dałby poprowadzić się każdemu, jeżeli tylko cel nie byłby zbyt jednoznaczny. Aż do czasu, kiedy Sasuke pokazując salon, nie wpakował Hyuugi na stoliczek z ikebaną, a potem przyssał się do jego szyi, cel nie był oczywisty.

Stolik uderzył o ścianę mniej więcej w tej chwili, w której Sasuke rozwarł językiem usta Nejiego i całował go, aż nie zakręciło mu się w głowie. Wazon się rozbił, uderzając o ziemię, a elegancko ułożone kwiaty posypały się po podłodze.

– Sasu…ke, co ty… – Neji spróbował odepchnąć Uchihę, ale jakoś zabrakło mu siły, kiedy tylko uświadomił sobie, jak dłonie Sasuke, przebiegające coraz to nowe ścieżki po jego skórze, oddziałują na to, co znajdowało się w jego spodniach. Wszystkie wahania rozpuściły się w dotyku i pocałunkach, a argumenty przeciwko straciły całą ostrość, spływając przyjemnym dreszczem wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
>Może rzeczywiście „raz mógł".<p>

Ciche protesty co i rusz zupełnie nieświadomie wymykające się z rozchylonych ust Nejiego jeszcze bardziej nakręcały Sasuke, uzmysławiając, jak bardzo, och! jak niemożliwie wręcz pragnie rozłożyć Hyuugę na podłodze rezydencji i dostać od niego wszystko, co ten może mu zaoferować. Bo Neji miał w tej chwili wszystko, co się liczyło i wszystko, czego Sasuke brakowało. Chciał wreszcie zrzucić z niego tę koszulę, móc dotykać całego, pieścić językiem każdy wyczuwalny pod skórą mięsień i całować, całować aż do znudzenia. A potem poczuć. Dogłębnie i całego. Teraz.

Czarne włosy rozsypały się na podłodze, kiedy Sasuke ostatecznie wylądował niej z Nejim. Sasuke mgliście kojarzył, że było trochę szarpania, wreszcie całkiem nagie plecy Nejiego pod dłońmi Sasuke, całkiem przyjemne tarcie i pełno tego dziwnego uczucia, które nie pozwalało mu przestać ani na sekundę dotykać Hyuugi.

Jakkolwiek bądź ten wieczór nie wyglądał i ile razy by tego nie robili, lądując w końcu w sypialni na piętrze, teraz należałoby albo jakoś to bezboleśnie zakończyć, albo równie bezboleśnie kontynuować. Kontynuowanie bardziej odpowiadałoby Sasuke, ale nie zawsze wszystko układało się po jego myśli. A mogłoby.  
>Poszukiwanie celu było trudne – chociaż znajdywał go, ten wymykał mu się z dłoni i Sasuke gonił za nim wciąż i wciąż, wierząc, że takie pokątne sypianie z ludźmi pozwoli mu zaspokoić wszystkie potrzeby, jakie paliły go od wewnątrz.<strong><br>**Możliwe, że myślał bardzo błędnie.

Neji pojawił się w kuchni jakieś pół godziny później, kiedy Sasuke dopijał drugą filiżankę kawy. Miał na siebie narzucony cienki granatowy szlafrok, który z reguły wisiał na drzwiach łazienki i wszedł jakby z wahaniem, mrucząc ciche „dzień dobry". Usiadłszy na krześle przy stole, zaplótł dłonie na kolanach i patrzył przez okno na trochę zaniedbany ogród. Gałęzie rosnącej blisko brzoskwini całe w soczyście zielonych liściach zwieszały się tak blisko okna, że wystarczyłoby tylko je otworzyć, aby można było ich dotknąć.

– Masz dzisiaj coś do roboty? – zagaił Sasuke, odkładając filiżankę na spodek. – Jeśli nie…

– Mam – odparł szybko Hyuuga, zakładając włosy za ucho. – Przynajmniej teraz rano mam, później, to znaczy wieczorem będę miał już wolne… – zakończył, próbując nie patrzeć w stronę Sasuke tylko nadal za okno.

– Nie stresuj się tak, Neji – odparł Uchiha, uśmiechając i sięgając przez stół po dłoń chłopaka. – Przecież nic ci nie zrobię, jeżeli nie będziesz chciał tego kontynuować.

Neji spojrzał na Sasuke; długie kosmyki opadały na jego twarz, przecinając pieczęć Uwięzionego Ptaka na czole.

– Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział – powiedział cicho. – Nie jestem taki jak ty, nie jesteśmy nawet w podobnej sytuacji, Sasuke. Ty – zawiesił na chwilę głos – nie musisz martwić się o całą starszyznę klanu i o… pieczęć. Dlatego wolałbym, żeby to co robimy, nie było jakoś bardzo oczywiste.

– Więc przyjdziesz później? Dom jest pusty.

Neji zaczerwienił się delikatnie i potaknął, skubiąc szlafrok.

Któregoś poranka później, kiedy Sasuke wciąż obejmował gorące ciało Nejiego, Uchiha postanowił wreszcie wyłuszczyć przed swoim kochankiem, jak wygląda całość sprawy. Był pewien, że nie będzie zachwycony, ale nawet Sasuke uważał, że trzymanie pewnych faktów w tajemnicy jest czynem wysoce haniebnym. Szczególnie, jeżeli zaszłoby to tak daleko, że Hyuuga zakocha się w nim i samo to, że jest dla Sasuke wcale nie miłością życia, zraniłoby go do głębi.

– Wiesz co? – Sasuke oparł się na ramieniu i popatrzał na rozłożonego na łóżku Nejiego; jasne oko łypnęło zza kurtyny ciemnych włosów spływających na nagą pierś.

– Hm? – mruknął Neji odgarniając włosy z twarzy. – Coś oprócz tego, że ósmej masz się stawić u hokage?

Sasuke potarł brwi w zamyśleniu. Sprawa wyglądała na niedającą się rozwiązać w łatwy sposób. Gdyby po prostu mógł przewinąć czas do tego momentu, w którym już to powiedział…

– Szykuje ci się jakaś dłuższa misja? – zapytał Neji unosząc się lekko i chwytając brodę Sasuke w dwa palce. Uśmiechnął się leciutko i prowokująco przejechał językiem po ustach Uchihy, jednocześnie przesuwając dłonią po torsie Sasuke w odmęty rozgrzanej poranną „gimnastyką" pościeli.

– Misja nie będzie długa, ale nie o to chodzi – powiedział Sasuke, pozwalając palcom Nejiego zataczać malutkie kółeczka na jego brzuchu. Że też akurat dzisiaj uznał, że powinien to wyznać! – Po prostu Naruto wraca.

– No tak – Neji przygryzł wargę – przecież mieszkacie razem. Chyba to nam trochę utrudni sprawę.

– Niewątpliwie. Bo tak właściwie, to ja i Naruto jesteśmy razem.

Sasuke przytrzymał dłoń Nejiego tam, gdzie się zatrzymała; w okolicy pępka.

– Chyba nie rozumiem.

– To coś jak związek. W sumie podobnie jak z tobą, tylko dłużej i my dwaj właściwie nie mieszkamy razem. Te ostatnie kilka dni, kiedy sprowadziłeś tu sobie nawet szampon się nie liczą – Sasuke uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie, ale Neji i tak wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Sasuke i wyprysnął z łóżka. – A z nim akurat żyję na co dzień.

Neji nie mógł z siebie wykrztusić żadnego sensownego zdania.

– Więc zdradziłeś go… ze mną? Matko… o matko, gdybym wiedział… – powtarzał, szybkimi krokami przemierzając pokój.

– Jeżeli podobało się i tobie, i mnie, to jest dobrze, Neji. Nie wierzę, że nie widzisz żadnych korzyści.

Neji zatrzymał się na obok łóżka i bardzo powoli odwrócił stronę Uchihy. Z tłumionego gniewu praktycznie się trząsł.

– Korzyści! – krzyknął nienormalnie wysokim głosem. – Z tego, że wyszedłem na kogoś takiego…?

– Zawsze są jaśniejsze strony – Sasuke wstał z łóżka i zebrał swoje rzeczy z krzesła. – Ot, na przykład czysto fizyczne… Dzięki mnie raczej nie będziesz miał hemoroidów.

Sasuke wyszedł do łazienki, zostawiając Nejiego samego w sypialni. Neji w okamgnieniu poszedł tam za nim i zanim zdołał właściwie się zorientować, co robi – Sasuke z rozwalonym, krwawiącym nosem chwycił się wanny.

– Będę wdzięczny – powiedział Uchiha, trzymając się za nasadę nosa – jeśli zostawisz klucze pod wycieraczką, jak już wyjdziesz. Niestety, mam teraz misję i nie bardzo mogę sam to zrobić.

Na schodach rozległy się kroki, a później trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych. Osłupiały Neji zawisł na klamce łazienkowych drzwi i gapił się w lustro znajdujące się nad umywalką. Chciało mu się krzyczeć. Miał ochotę rozbić coś w drobny mak, założyć technikę i rozwalić Sasuke cały salon.  
>Bogowie, co za upokorzenie… Nie dość, że członek klanu Hyuuga sypiał z mężczyzną, dodatkowo młodszym od siebie, odgrywał w tym akcie rolę bierną, to jeszcze okazało się, że całość była po prostu Uchihowym skokiem w bok. I trwała, o matko, więcej niż dwa tygodnie! Zgłupiał, zgłupiał do reszty! Za taki kretynizm powinno się go od razu gdzieś zamknąć, żeby nie zarażał tym innych ludzi.<p>

Było mu źle, naraz zachciało mu się wymiotować i dopiero kiedy podniósł głowę znad ceramicznej muszli klozetowej, poczuł się trochę lepiej. Trochę, bo na wątrobie wciąż leżała mu sprawa Naruto i jego ewentualnej reakcji, kiedy ten się dowie, że podczas jego nieobecności Hyuuga zajął jego miejsce w łóżku. Alkohol i to że całość była inicjatywą Uchihy były bardzo bladymi i marnymi wytłumaczeniami, które właściwie i tak odnosiły się tylko do pierwszego razu. Przez resztę czasu był przecież jak najzupełniej trzeźwy. Nie zamierzał więc nawet słówkiem o nich wspominać, kiedy porozmawia z Naruto. Bo że porozmawia, to postanowił już w tej chwili, kiedy zbierał swoje ubrania z podłogi.

– Domyślałem się – westchnął Naruto, przesuwając palcem po krawędzi szklanki z lemoniadą. – Ostatnio gadał tylko o tym, jak to sobie genialnie żeś poradził w tej waszej misji. Że nagle wyskoczyło na ciebie z dziesięciu, Sasuke był za daleko, żeby jakoś zareagować, a ty nie dość, że załatwiłeś każdziuśkiego z nich, to jeszcze chlasnęli cię tylko na piersi i nodze. Można powiedzieć, że wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później… Sasuke zainteresuje się tobą w ten sposób. On taki już jest. Bo wiesz, on nigdy nie rozmawia o żadnych swoich partnerach z misji (a partnerował już kilku innym jouninom i mogę tylko podejrzewać, że partnerował im również poza misją), ani o żadnych z którymi pieprzył się na boku, a muszę powiedzieć, że coś tam bąknął wczoraj wieczorem właśnie o tobie. Że chyba się na niego obraziłeś i ciężko mu będzie kontynuować te sparingi z tobą, skoro nie wie, czy ma szanse naprawić jakoś wasze relacje. Chyba musisz być dość wyjątkowy.  
>A tak właściwie – odchylił się do tyłu i upił łyk chłodnego napoju; kostki lodu brzęknęły o szkło – jesteś jedyną osobą, z którą Sasuke pieprzył się na boku, a która przyszła mi to oznajmić… To porypane, że są tacy ludzie. Naprawdę, porypane jak cholera.<p>

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho Neji.

Naruto machnął dłonią i nachylił się nad stolikiem.

– Ja też nie jestem święty, Neji – blondyn zniżył głos i uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Ja i Sasuke… my wyglądamy na najbardziej wolny i liberalny związek, jaki możesz sobie wyobrazić. Tak bardzo liberalny, że czasem aż mi się rzygać chce, ale no co ja mogę. Nie da rady inaczej.

– Jak nie da rady?... Przecież moglibyście-

– Nie chcę – przerwał mu Naruto zirytowanym tonem. – Nie wymagam od niego, żeby przysięgał mi miłość do końca życia. Wystarczy, że będzie obok i jak się obudzę późno w nocy, będę mógł usłyszeć, jak oddycha. Że ktoś w ogóle jest obok i nie jestem sam.

– Naruto…

Uzumaki pokręcił głową:

– Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, Neji. I, no cóż, pożegnamy się teraz. Muszę się przejść. Dowiadywanie się, że zostało się zdradzonym nie jest przyjemne i, na serio, wolałbym zostać teraz sam. Do widzenia.

Neji ostatecznie pojawił się następnego dnia na polu treningowym i stanął naprzeciwko Sasuke.


	4. Chapter 4

Część czwarta.

Sasuke miał wrażenie, że zatrzymał się w połowie ruchu, w połowie kroku i tak zawieszony nie rusza się od dobrej chwili. Irytowało go to, że decyzja którą podjął, bez cackania się nie kopnęła go na właściwą trajektorię, żeby jego świat mógł znów zacząć się kręcić. A on wtedy stanie na tym świecie pewnie na dwóch nogach, a nie będzie wisiał jak jakaś okienna ozdoba.  
>Jedno takie kopnięcie już zaliczył, owszem – jego własny brat wywrócił mu świat do góry nogami, jak spodnie przed praniem, i wytrząsnął z niego wszystko, co też mogło się w nim znajdować. Miłość, zaufanie, przywiązanie, nadzieję… a potem ot tak zgniótł, odrzucił i uciekł.<p>

Był popsuty. Zdecydowanie był popsuty. Jak śpieszący się zegarek z rozkręconą sprężyną, którego bez kluczyka nie mógł nakręcić. Nie wiedział nawet, czy powinien w końcu zabić, czy może raczej umrzeć. Aż do dzisiaj nie wiedział. Błyszcząca laka w jego dłoni była twarda jak to jego ostateczne postanowienie, że tak, że zniknie z Konohy, zabije brata, mszcząc klan i wielkodusznie zapali potem za niego trociczkę i pomodli się. Że musi tak zrobić, bo inaczej nie umie żyć, bo okazało się boleśnie, że w Sasuke nie ma nic, co nadawałoby się do kochania i lubienia. Cienka warstewka tych emocji tylko przykrywała wielkie pokłady gniewu i gorzko się pomylił, myśląc, że da radę jednak, mimo wszystko żyć jak każdy.

Sasuke nie był każdym. Możliwe, że miał popsutą duszę, tak jak jego brat. A takiej wady nikt nie umie naprawić. Taki popsuty człowiek nie da nikomu szczęścia, bo umiera już za życia i nie może zrobić nic, by zmartwychwstać. Nie z pociętą na paseczki duszą, nie z umysłem skupionym na nienawiści. Nie z takim talentem do plątania się w niezdrowe relacje, które unieszczęśliwiają innych, a pośrednio godzą również w niego samego. Nie z tym, że teraz zarówno Naruto jak i Neji mają…

… ale to nie oni się liczyli. To nie o nich chodziło. Nigdy. Za tym wszystkim zawsze był tylko Itachi.  
>Wsunął wąskie pudełko do plecaka i cicho zamknął drzwi.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Część piąta.

Nejiemu w nocy śniła się studnia. Była to jedyna studnia w promieniu kilku kilometrów na wielkiej białej pustyni. Czuł, że musiał do niej zajrzeć. Wiedział, że jest głęboka i wyschnięta. Kiedy odsunął pokrywę i wychylił się za krawędź cembrowiny nie dostrzegł niczego ponad zimną ciemność, która falowała tam w dole jakby żyła i chciała wywlec swoje lepkie ciało na światło księżycowe, aby Neji mógł się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Sama świadomość tego, że kilkanaście metrów pod nim ta ciemność porusza się i żyje, przyprawiała Nejiego o dreszcze. Delikatne szuranie piasku utkwiło mu w uszach, jakby miało pozostać tam już zawsze – cichutkie, ale wyraźnie odbijające się od wysokich ciemnych ścian cembrowiny, odbijające się od wnętrza jego czaszki.

Tej nocy się nie wyspał. Po obudzeniu nadal zdawało mu się, że piasek ocierający się o wielkie oślizgłe ciało żywej ciemności tkwi mu w uszach, wypychając stamtąd wszelkie inne dźwięki.

Neji siedział na piętach przy niskim stoliku w swojej małej ciemnej klitce, którą nazywał mieszkaniem i patrząc w wyłączony telewizor, powoli sączył gorącą herbatę. Żył tutaj sam. I wyglądało na to, że jeszcze długo sam.

Jego ród jakoś dowiedział się, że związek w jaki się zaangażował, nie należał do tego rodzaju związków, które zyskały szczególną legitymację moralną w jego klanie. Klanie z kilkusetletnią tradycją, jak Hyuugowie uwielbiali podkreślać przy każdej oficjalnej rozmowie. Klanie hołdującym starodawnym tradycjom, gdyż tylko takie potrafią odpowiednio uczłowieczyć człowieka i nie prowadzą do wypaczeń. Cóż, takie postawienie sprawy prowadziło do radykalnego konserwatyzmu i życia pod flagą pseudohumanizmu, według którego Neji nie miał prawa być z mężczyzną, będąc mężczyzną. Nie miał prawa wikłać się w związek homoseksualny z Sasuke Uchihą. Ale zanim problem ten przerodził się w regularną wojnę Nejiego z resztą klanu, Sasuke powiedział, że mogą mieszkać razem.  
>Zamieszkali, chociaż ich relacja ponownie już nie wskoczyła na platformę seksu. Czuł, że jest do Sasuke przywiązany psychicznie, ale nie mógł się przekonać, żeby kiedyś jeszcze pójść do łóżka z Uchihą. Całe pożądanie, jakie było między nimi zgasło po tamtych dwóch tygodniach. I bardzo dobrze.<p>

A później cały problem zakończył się nagłym zniknięciem Sasuke. Neji wyprowadził się wtedy z rezydencji i nie związał się z nikim innym. Klan Hyuuga być może byłby skłonny przyjąć odszczepieńca z powrotem do rodziny, gdyby tylko Neji przeprosił za swoje nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Neji nie przeprosił i w najwęższej kamienicy, jaka była na ulicy, za wąziutkimi drzwiami wynajmował własne miejsce na ziemi. Własne miejsce na ziemi było tanie, było małe i ciasne, ale w końcu własne. Tylko jego.  
>Wypolerowane na błysk.<p>

– Neji? – odezwał się Naruto, wychylając się z fotela, by złapać w dłonie filiżankę z herbatą. Blondyn odczekał chwilę, czy Hyuuga jakoś zareaguje, ale nie. Ten tylko siedział i nadal patrzył się w wyłączony telewizor, jakby zupełnie nie obchodził go Naruto. Nawet jeśli siedział naprzeciw niego i pił jego herbatę.

– To już rok – powiedział Uzumaki. – Za kilka dni będzie już równy rok.

Filiżankę podniósł do oczu, bez większego zainteresowania obserwując kwiatowy wzór owijający się wokół uszka i zdobiący resztę białego fajansu.  
>Neji nadal się nie poruszył – sprawiał wrażenie niezainteresowanego, ale Naruto widział specyficzne drgnięcie mięśni na twarzy. Krótkie spięcie, zbyt długie o ułamek sekundy przymknięcie oczu i szybsze niż przed kilkoma chwilami przełknięcie łyka herbaty.<p>

Uzumaki więc kontynuował, obracając w dłoniach naczynie z parującą bursztynowobrązową herbatą:

– Nie masz czasem ochoty… zrobić czegoś? – zapytał delikatnie, ale po chwili nie wytrzymał. Naruto i delikatność nigdy zbyt długo nie wytrzymywały ze sobą zbyt blisko. – Neji, psiakrew, mam na myśli to, że odkąd Sasuke zniknął z wioski, żeby zabić swojego psychicznego braciszka minął rok! A ty sobie tak po prostu tutaj siedzisz, pijesz herbatę i gapisz się w telewizor, który nawet nie jest podłączony do prądu!

Wielkie perłowe oczy powoli zwróciły się do Naruto. Brunet skrzywił wargi i równie powoli odgarnął włosy z ramienia, bawiąc się kosmykami wymykającymi się z kitki.

– Przecież byliście razem! Neji! Czy Sasuke po prostu przestał ciebie obchodzić? Czy to, co się z nim stanie tak po prostu ci zwisa?

– Zdaje mi się, że w tamtym czasie ty też aktualnie byłeś z nim. Że byliśmy razem we trzech – odpowiedział Neji cicho. Oczy miał utkwione nadal w wyłączonym telewizorze. Z czarnego ekranu patrzył się na Nejiego on sam, on sam bez wyrazu twarzy, bez kolorów, bez myśli i bez aspiracji.

– Byliśmy – potaknął Naruto – więc, czy…

– Nie kocham go – odpowiedział Neji. – Nie kochałem go, jeżeli usatysfakcjonuje cię takie stwierdzenie. Ja nawet… nawet nie lubię mężczyzn, to było tylko, że… wtedy to po prostu był Sasuke. To było już dawno. Sam nie wiem.

– Było… dawno? I tylko dlatego będziesz tutaj siedział zamiast, no nie wiem, ruszyć mu na ratunek?

– A od kiedy Sasuke potrzebuje ratunku? – zapytał Neji siebie w telewizorze. Zanim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył odpowiedzieć, Neji mówił dalej. – A od kiedy on chce jakiegoś ratunku? Powiedz, Naruto, czy kiedyś czułeś, że jesteś mu niezbędny?  
>To nawet nie chodzi o to – parsknął Hyuuga – czy on chce i czy potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy od kogokolwiek. Sasuke… jest ciężkim przypadkiem; ma jeden cel i tylko na nim jest zogniskowany. Od początku miał, tylko chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Cała reszta to tylko urozmaicenia, w gruncie rzeczy nieważne, ale przyjemne od czasu do czasu. Przynajmniej dopóki po prostu są i nie wymagając niczego, nie blokują drogi do osiągnięcia tego celu. My byliśmy taką atrakcyjną przyjemnostką, która urozmaicała mu wieczory – brunet uśmiechnął się krzywo – a czasem nawet całe noce. Dużo nocy. Ale później chyba staliśmy się zbyt wielkim problemem i obciążeniem. Sasuke równie dobrze może się obyć bez nas wszystkich. Może nie znajdzie sobie akurat takich dwóch jak my, ale w gruncie rzeczy, czy chodzi o to, że to musimy być akurat my? Jeżeli tylko na horyzoncie wciąż będzie miał Itachiego i to wszystko, kim jest dla niego brat, Uchiha zadowoli się obojętnie kim. O ile jeszcze czuje cokolwiek oprócz pragnienia zemsty.<p>

Neji zostawił swoje odbicie i spojrzał się prosto na Naruto.

– My nie staniemy się Itachim. My nawet jeśli damy się mu zabić, wcale mu nie pomożemy. Lepiej zostawić to wszystko, jak jest. Latanie za nim nie ma sensu.

Naruto wyraźnie oklapł na fotelu – ramiona zwisły bezsilnie, a broda opadła na klatkę piersiową.

– Jesteś pewny na sto procent?

– To musiało być przeznaczenie. Nic więcej, tylko przeznaczenie. On ma pochrzanione życie, ja mam pochrzanione życie i… ty masz pochrzanione życie. Wszyscy razem mamy pochrzanione życie przez Sasuke.

– A… Nie będziesz żałował, że nie próbowałeś? Że mogłeś, a mimo to, mimo to… nic?

– Przecież potrafię obyć się bez Sasuke. On nie jest mi potrzebny do niczego. Mówiłem już, że nawet przez krótką chwilę go nie kochałem?

– Jak uważasz – Naruto odłożył filiżankę na stół i wstał.

– A ty dajesz sobie radę? – zapytał Neji, wznosząc oczy, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Naruto. Była trochę blada; możliwe, że był chory.

– Ja… tak. Jest dobrze.

Naruto owinął wokół szyi kolorowy szalik i uśmiechnął się, widząc niewyraźną minę Nejiego. Przybliżył się i krótko pocałował go w usta. Miał suche gorące wargi i cienie pod oczami. Neji zauważył to dopiero z tak bliska, kiedy przesunął kciukiem po policzku blondyna, dotykając widniejących tam podłużnych blizn. Blondyn odetchnął gorącym oddechem w czarny sweter Nejiego i ścisnąwszy jego dłoń na pożegnanie, wyszedł na klatkę schodową.

– Ciągle jesteś z Saiem? – zapytał Neji, jak Naruto już znalazł się za progiem.

Naruto powoli obrócił się w stronę Nejiego i patrzył się na niego przez chwilę. Przesunął ręką po swoich włosach targając je do szczętu. Przygryzł wargę i otworzył usta, ale zaraz je zamknął. Jakby chciał powiedzieć Nejiemu coś zupełnie innego.

– No – potwierdził w końcu.

Drzwi kliknęły. Neji oparł się o nie plecami i gapił w niebo widoczne z okna w pokoju. Było całe zasnute chmurami w szarym odcieniu brudnej wełny. Zaczynał padać śnieg. „Jutro chyba też będzie padał.", tak sobie pomyślał Neji.

**end.**


End file.
